Favores
by SeaPatrol-Alfa-Foxtrot
Summary: Resumen:Leo está confuso dado que RO siente algo por él. Tras varios accidentes al final acaban juntos.


**Sea Patrol: Favores**

Me llamo Leo Kosov-Meyer apodado 2Dads, y soy técnico electrónico en el barco Hammersley. Acabamos de recuperar un cargamento que estaba sumergido, y ahora me disponía a ducharme y a cambiarme de ropa.

Nunca me hubiera esperado lo que encontré en la habitación. RO estaba girado de espaldas, aparentemente sin hacer nada; pero cuando me acerqué sacó sus manos del pantalón y se cubrió con un cojín.

-Ah, hola 2Dads. No... no es lo que parece es sólo que... eh...yo...

-No, no importa-dije algo sorprendido- toooodo el mundo lo hace, incluso un rarito como tú. Aunque me sorprende, te dejaste la puerta abierta.

-Creía haber cerrado con pestillo-dijo RO escondiéndose en el cojín, avergonzado.

-Como sea. Yo voy a ducharme y después a cenar. ¿Te vienes?

-Ya he cenado, hace unos 10 minutos. Voy a dormir, si no te importa.

-Sí, vale, "dormir". Dulces sueños, RO.

-¡Lo digo en serio!-gritó cuando yo me fui.

Me duché y cené rápido, y fui al cuarto. Esta vez toqué la puerta antes de entrar, pero nadie me respondió. Abrí la puerta y ví a RO dormido. Me hizo gracia su cara, tenía más expresividad que cuando estaba despierto. Hombre, no es que tuviera cara de póker, pero es bastante cerrado con todos los del Hammersley.

A medianoche un temblor despertó a toda la tripulación. Por ejemplo, Bomber se cayó de la litera, y Swain se dio contra la pared. Lo sé por las maldiciones de Swain y la voz de Bomber. Intenté volver a dormir y no pensar en nada. Oí a Robert dar vueltas y gemir un poco, seguramente una pesadilla. O al menos eso creía hasta que escuché mi nombre acompañado de ciertas frases que me hicieron pensar mal: «2Dads, esto no es algo que podamos hacer en el camarote...» «No podré aguantar más...»

A ver, a lo mejor no era eso, pero puede, ya sabemos que su mente es retorcida y complicada y... y... No, definitivamente es eso. Ahora ya puedo estar toda la noche despierto y traumado. ¡Viva!

Lo cierto es que me dormí enseguida contra todo pronóstico (hombre, estaba muerto de sueño...) y a la mañana siguiente nos mandaron limpiar la cubierta, aunque cuando arreciase la tormenta. Iba a ser un día muy aburrido.

Bueno, en realidad, si hubiera sabido lo que tendría que hacer, creo que me hubiese tirado por la borda para no tener que sufrirlo. El muy listo (va con sarcasmo) de RO, en medio de la tormenta salió a arreglar una antena de comunicaciones y se ha roto una muñeca. Es un idiota, en serio... aunque en verdad no está tan mal...

Bueno, me refiero desde un punto de vista completamente objetivo. Es el típico chico imposible que nunca tendrán porque... ¿está enamorado de mí? O sea, que podría tenerlo para mí solo, como una especie de esclavo... No, yo sólo salgo con chicas. Chicas con cuerpos perfectos que siempre acaban odiándome y... creo que podría llegar a intentar salir con él. Siempre me rechazan, pero él parece de los que duran bastante en una relación... a lo mejor. Además, siento curiosidad por saber cómo sería "tener un hombre en mi vida".

Medio riendo, entro al cuarto. Se me ha olvidado llamar, pero RO tiene la mano rota. Deseé no haber entrado nunca por lo que me pidió.

-2Dads-me llama RO-Tengo... un problema y... si tú...

Ro desvió momentáneamente la mirada hacia abajo y alzó su muñeca rota. RO no dijo nada más. ¿Acaso quería que le ayudara a...?

-¿En serio? ¿Quieres que YO te ayude?

RO asintió. Me estaba dando la oportunidad de sentirlo más cerca, bueno, a mi modo. Se sentó en la cama y yo me senté detrás suya, así él no se sentiría tan mal.

Comienzo a meter la mano por debajo del pantalón de RO. RO respira un poco más rápido, pero quiere controlarse. Pego mi cabeza a su espalda, y acabo terminándole de bajar la ropa interior. Procuro no mirar, sé que RO es bastante tímido y cerrado, y lo que estamos haciendo no es precisamente muy normal para él (al menos si otra persona es la que lo hace).

Lo agarro y empiezo lentamente a acariciarlo, se nota que RO está ya bastante excitado. Él cierra las piernas; pero no hay marcha atrás, al menos después de pedirme tal favor. Comienza a gemir levemente, aunque se va a dejar marcas si no deja de morderse el labio.

¿Por qué esta vez no me llama? Ni siquiera un «2Dads, más despacio» o «2Dads, no seas tan brusco», etcétera... Nada, absolutamente nada. Si hace este tipo de cosas pensando en mí, ¿por qué no me lo ha dicho aún? ¿Por qué nunca me cuenta nada? ¿No soy nada para él y a la vez todo?

-Oye 2Dads- por fin RO me habla- Pronto me vendré, así que puedes dejarlo, terminaré yo aun si tengo que hacerlo con la mano izquierda, no quisiera mancharte...

Simplemente lo ignoro. Me lo repite varias veces, pero sigo sin prestarle atención.

-RO, si me lo has pedido, lo haré hasta el final. No tengo inconvenientes, no es la primera vez que me mancho.

Lo hago más rápido, mientras RO gime. En verdad me gusta oírle, es una faceta de su voz que acababa de descubrir. Me doy cuenta de que sus gemidos hacen mella debajo de mis boxers, aunque de eso ya me ocuparé más tarde.

Finalmente se corre en mi mano. Observo mi mano, manchada por el cálido esperma de RO, y me incita a lamérmela, pero no puedo. No delante suya, se asustaría o yo que sé. La mente de RO es incomprensible.

-Gra... gracias-me dice RO- Siento habértelo pedido, yo...

-¡No importa! Ya me devolverás el favor algún día.

RO se va de nuestra habitación y yo me quedo solo. ¿Debería de...? No, ahora no. Tengo que lavarme las manos y evitar tentarme, volver a cubierta y hacer lo que estaba haciendo, quitar peces que quedaron en el barco durante la tormenta, ahora que parece arreciar. Al parecer RO me gusta realmente, y no será un simple juego.

Voy a cubierta donde veo que las nubes se han disipado casi totalmente, y Spider, Bomber y Buffer están bastante ocupados recogiendo los peces de encima de los cañones. Me pongo el arnés y subo hasta la torre, y termino de arreglar la torre por la que RO ha sufrido tantísimo... si, ya. Seguro.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde el "incidente", y la mano de RO se ha recuperado completamente. Tendré que tener cuidado y llamar antes de entrar. Colgaré un cartelito por si acaso.

-Oye 2Dads-dijo RO tocándome el hombro por detrás- Siento lo que pasó, aunque te debo un favor...

-Sí, ya te pediré que le pongas alguna excusa al capitán para irme de borrachera o algo por el estilo.

-En realidad- RO miró hacia abajo, algo rojo- pensaba que lo justo sería pagarte con la misma moneda. Sería lo lógico...

Me quedé mirándolo algo empanado y confundido; aunque en realidad sentía lo que dicen siempre las chicas cursis: mariposas en el estómago. Tardé en elaborar una respuesta, pero resultó un tanto idiota.

-Bueno, algún día que estemos solos, no sé...

En aquel momento recordé que tenía guardia con él y otros dos. Nosotros nos ocupábamos de las habitaciones, y los otros dos de la cubierta.

Ya caída la noche, los otros dos marinos nos dijeron que ellos montarían toda la guardia, que nos fuéramos a dormir. Oh dios, oh dios, ¡oh dios! ¡Este día era completamente fuera de lo normal! RO tendría la oportunidad de "liarse" conmigo y no hay nadie para molestarnos. Simplemente perfecto. Fui al cuarto, RO estaba cambiándose de ropa.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal?-me saludó.

«¿Cómo que qué tal? Nos hemos visto hace unos diez minutos, aunque si quieres la respuesta, bastante bien y mejorando» Me senté en su cama y sonreí.

-Ahora puedes devolverme el favor, ¿no crees?-reí pícaramente.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, bueno. El caso es que yo...

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté algo asustado- ¿Te da vergüenza? ¿Miedo? Vamos, puedes contármelo.

-No puedo, no soy capaz. No estoy acostumbrado. Siempre he vivido con normas y no... no puedo. Lo siento.

-¿Y por qué no practicas?

-¡Ya te he dicho que no puedo!-gritó RO- ¡No es que no quiera, sinceramente no puedo! ¿Vale? ¡Llámame cobarde y lo que tú quieras, pero no soy capaz!-más calmado susurró-Yo nunca puedo hacer nada...

-Eso no es verdad.

-Dime una sola situación en la que haya sido útil. Sólo una. No hay.

-¿Y si la creamos?

Me abalancé sobre RO, besándolo y pegándolo contra la pared. Él intenta separarme, y le da tiempo a preguntar el por qué.

-Te oí la noche de tormenta decir cosas sobre mí que no parecían demasiado normales.

-¿Me oíste en sueños?- preguntó RO algo confundido.

Asentí e intenté volver a besarlo, pero no me dejó.

-¿Y estás de acuerdo con mis sentimientos?

-RO, el día que tuve que ayudarte casi me pedí a mí mismo una ayuda igual.

-¿Qué? No te entiendo.

-Aish, qué denso que eres... que yo también me excité un poco aquel día.

RO se dirigió su vista a un lado y trató de decir algo. Me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla. Me tumbó en la cama y comenzó a quitarme la camisa. Le temblaban las manos y su cara estaba completamente roja.

-Anda, déjame a mí.

Me quité la camisa, y le quité la suya a él. Volvimos a besarnos, esta vez noté la lengua de RO humedeciendo mi boca. Lo rodeé con mis brazos para sentir su calor, y me metió una mano bajo el pantalón. Comenzó a masturbarme, y dios, sí que no tenía ni idea, aunque su basto comportamiento era una de las cosas que más me atraían de él...

-Lo siento, te dije que no sabía-dijo besándome.

-No importa, lo haces bastante bien para ser tu primera vez con otra persona... aunque si dejaras de apretar tanto te lo agradecería... duele un poco...

-Perdón, perdón...

-RO, mírame, no cierres los ojos.

-Me da mucha vergüenza...

-Oh, vamos. Sólo soy yo, no hay nadie más en el camarote. ¿Cerraste la puerta con pestillo?

RO y yo miramos a la puerta, un tanto entreabierta. RO corrió a cerrarla, y ambos rezamos por que no nos hubiese oído nadie. Aunque... sólo había otros dos tripulantes más aparte de nosotros. Nos tumbamos en la cama y RO me miró fijamente.

-No podemos hacerlo aquí, es demasiado arriesgado. ¿Quieres que mañana vayamos a mi casa y... eso?

-Está bien. Esperaré ansioso.

FIN DEL CAP 01


End file.
